A Portion of Past A Twilight New Moon Fanfic
by SmileKylz
Summary: Edward was lonely before Bella Swan but he had a past that hardly anyone knew of. When an event strikes its time to make a choice. He may even run into people along the way. Edwards view of New Moon/ Twilight twisted. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A portion of past**

**A Twilight/ New Moon Fan fiction**

**Edwards View **

Edward Cullen was lonely before he met Bella Swan. Lonely wasn't even half of it. But Edward had a past that no one but he and Alice knew of. But when a certain event strikes Bella that puts her in danger its time to make a choice. Edward may even run into a few people along the way. People that…remind him of what exactly he did before.

Basically this is Edward's POV of New Moon and slightly Twilight. It's a bad summary, but I have a lot of plans for this story. =)


	2. Chapter 1 Epoch

**Hello everyone! As you can see I am starting a new story. It's Edward POV of New Moon with some twists along the way. =) **

**Chapter 1- epoch **

September thirteenth. The day I knew someone has been dreading to come.

Bella's birthday. Today, she was officially eighteen. I knew the reason, of course, why she was dreading today. She had a fear of growing older. Today she was "legitimately" older than I was.

I stared into the glass windshield, the rain pattering it one drop after another. The one voice inside my head, now, that I normally choose to ignore, out of courtesy rather than distaste, kept troubling me with questions I felt like not answering.

One voice from the rest of them was the worst. Alice.

Normally she worried about Jasper with his future changing daily. The futures see saw could always change. I should know.

I quickly and irritability forgot the one gift I knew Bella would want, of all things. Immortality. Alice, of course, had seen this one before.

A ridiculous concept! It was as if Bella _wanted _this forever torture. Wasn't a life with me, enough? Couldn't she understand why I didn't want to change her? This life was not something I had chosen myself. I didn't want to put her into purgatory as well.

That's why, of course, I had avoided the subject every time she decided to bring it up.

I pulled smoothly into the parking lot, cutting the engine and moving to wait for Bella to arrive. I leaned across my Volvo, Alice waiting at my side, watching as an old red '53 Chevy truck pulled into the spot open next to mine. Yet another gift I wanted to get her for her birthday. Who cared if her car ran a little faster?

Alice skipped over towards the path Bella was walking. She only moved a few feet, but as she did, I gave her a warning glance.

_Chill, Edward, Bella deserves to celebrate her birthday. _

I raised an eyebrow.

_I meant, she is going to enjoy her birthday whether she likes it or not. _

Her plans for the evening played in my mind. A birthday party. I choose to not interfere with Alice's plans. I valued my life too much.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"Sshh!" She hushed her, looking around as if making sure no one had heard her.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" _Later, _She saw.

"No presents," Bella protested, alarm touching her eyes.

"Later then. Do you like the presents your parents got you?"

Bella sighed. After a moment, she gave in saying, "Yeah. They are great."

They reached me then, and I held out a hand for her. She took it eagerly, so much that I questioned her sanity. I looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Her cheeks were filled with flush. As I gave her fingers a squeeze, carefully as to not break her hand, I heard her heart flutter. Her face grew deeper with color.

I smiled, tracing my free hand across her contour of her lips. "So, as discusses, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct." I hid the laugh at the way she tried to form her words.

"Just checking, though, you might have changed your mind. Most people enjoy birthdays and gifts."

Alice laughed, "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you and give you your way. What is the worst that can happen?"

"Getting older," She said unsteadily.

I felt my smile tighten as I listened into her words. Just as I thought. I had already known her answer of course, but it pained me to see her act this way because of me.

"18 isn't very old," Alice said trying to change her mind. She ridiculously wanted to throw this party of hers. "Don't women usually wait until their twenties until they get upset over how old they are?"

"It's older than Edward," She mumbled, looking down.

I sighed.

"Technically, but just by one teensy year, though." _If you want to count birth years, Edward is way over you. _

I glared quickly at Alice.

_I didn't say it! _

I watched Bella think wanting immensely to know what she was thinking. It irritated me that I wasn't able to hear her thoughts. _Hers only. _Bella's thoughts were the only ones I couldn't hear.

"What time will you be at the house?" She ridiculously wanted to keep her plans. It would be good for Bella, I finally agreed.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there," Bella looked confused but quickly realized what was going on.

"Oh, be fair! You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?" _We haven't celebrated a birthday in… ages! _

"I thought my birthday was about what I want," She argued.

I ignored her, finding it was the best way to maneuver her out of the idea of _not _enjoying her birthday. "I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," Of course Alice already knew that.

"I have to work," She protested. Bella worked at a Sporting store the Newton's owned. The money she got was in saving for college, never accepting any money I spent on her. I was all willing to pay for her tuition. I would find a way anyways. Why wouldn't she accept that?

"You don't actually. I spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading you shifts."

"I-I still can't come over," She muttered trying to find an excuse for not going. Bella was a terrible liar, she should stop trying. "I… well haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English."

_Romeo and Juliet? _"You have that memorized."

I rolled my eyes at Bella's next trying comment.

"You've already seen the movie!"

"Not the nineteen sixties version!"

"This can be easy or hard, Bella…" She glared.

I interrupted Alice, memorizing Bella's face. The anger was still evident in her eyes- it was odd how endearing her anger was- but she was also annoyed. Her posture agreed to that. Bella's pink cheeks were faded slightly, but the flush was still there. Even now, angry she was beautiful. "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

It was her birthday after all. I didn't get to the fact that Bella was as defenseless as a kitten against Alice. Bella had no chance in winning her argument. _Any _argument. Hopefully she never would.

"So there," She added, grinning hopefully.

I hated to bring her grin down but Bella deserved a party. It was all part of a right of passage. Birthdays would get old if she ever came immortal- which I tried to prevent on a daily basis. It was almost impossible _not _to give in. Bella fell daily. One day she could seriously hurt herself. Being human probably harmed her now more than being immortal. I pushed the thoughts away. Alice was getting to me now.

"I'll bring her around seven. That will give you enough time to set up."

Bella's grin moved to a scowl.

Alice grinned claiming it to be fun, then dancing off toward class.

"Edward, please…" She tried to protest but I laid a finger on her lips. Any more things she would say would make it harder to not give in.

"Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late to class."

I hoped though, that avoiding the subject would work.

This party was a recipe for disaster.

Alice was an inevitable force I couldn't back down.

And to make things worse, I didn't know how I would withstand watching _Romeo and Juliet. _My prejudices against it were many.

I ignored all these thoughts, looking at Bella, and then walking with her to the back of the classroom.

It was amazing the things I could get from the female personnel of this school.

**Sorry how true it was to the book! It'll mix up probably in the next few chapters! Twists will happen, other things too!**

**Reviews will make this story even better! They are inspiration and exactly like my Taken copy of Twilight. *sniff* Stupid bans at school. **

**KYLZ **


	3. Chapter 2 Moot Point

**Agh!! Only one review for my previous chapter! I guess I'm really going to have to spice it up, huh? So… heres the next chappie!!**

**Chapter 2- Moot Point **

"You're radio has horrible reception," I commented shaking my head in disapproval.

"You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car," She snapped.

I had to compress my lips together so I wouldn't smile at her terse tone.

I didn't want Bella to be forced to fret. There was one way, I knew, to help her forget.

When she pulled into the front of her house, I reached over towards her and carefully positioned her face in my hands. She was so fragile- with one wrong stroke Bella could be easily killed. I pressed the tips of my fingers very tenderly against her jawline.... her cheekbones…. Temples… Everything felt so tender, so even more delicate.

_I couldn't lose control_, I reminded myself.

I could feel the blood pulsating within her.

"You should be in a good mood, today of all days," I whispered studying carefully of Bella's every move.

"And if I don't want to be in a good mood?" Bella asked, breathing disproportionately.

"Too bad," I smiled moving forward to kiss her.

I couldn't find the strength to pull away. My mouth loitered on hers, until I felt Bella's arms cross around my neck. She pulled herself too fully into the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm against mine, and I never wanted to let go.

_I can't lose control. _

I let go of her face quickly, moving my hands to release her simple grasp on my neck.

"Be good please," I murmured kissing her softly once again. I folded her arms across her and pulled away.

I watched as Bella put her hand over her heart. I could hear every heartbeat… I could smell her blood, sweet and delectable. Tasting it was even more irresistible than smelling it. I had to remind myself avoid these thoughts. They were of my nature, though, and hard to not come across at times like these.

"Do you think I'll ever get better at this?" Bella wondered, her voice soft and thoughtful. "That my heart might someday stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"

"I really hope not," I muttered complacently. I enjoyed listening to her heart, I was so accustomed to it by now, and I didn't think I would be able to let that go.

"Let's go watch the Capulets and the Montagues hack each other up, all right?"

"Your wish, my command," I responded.

I enfolded my arms around Bella's waist pulling her against my chest. Reminding myself from her warm body temperature and the icy one of mine, I dragged the old blanket off the back of the couch so she wouldn't freeze from such close proximity.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo," I remarked as the movie began.

"What's wrong with Romeo?" She asked, insulted. I couldn't help but smirk at her tone.

"Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline- don't you think that makes him seem a bit fickle? And then, a few moments after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

Bella sighed, "Do you want me to watch this alone?"

"No, I'll mostly be watching you anyway," I wondered this aloud, "Will you cry?"

"Probably," She admitted after a pause. "if I'm paying attention."

"Then I won't distract you," I pressed my lips on her hair, taking in yet again the somewhat floral scent. It was the strongest thing I had ever taken in, her scent was so hard to avoid. Heroin, I once described it to. I knew now that her blood was so much more than an addiction to me.

I whispered the lines of Romeo inside of Bella's ear, for no exacting reason, but it seemed to help capture the interest of the movie for her.

I watched as Bella cried, trying to remember what exactly crying felt like. I couldn't. But as I watched, I wiped her tears away with a lock of her brown, beautiful hair. "I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," I said.

"She's very pretty..."

I made a disgusted sound. The actress had no appeal towards me, whatsoever. The thought even that Bella could _assume_ I thought the girl of pretty, was sickening to think. "I don't envy him the girl- just the ease of suicide. You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one vial of plant extracts…." There were little to no options for my kind towards that rash choice.

"What?" Bella gasped looking alarmed.

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle had tried to kill himself in the beginning…." I noticed my tone had become rather grave and to not make Bella worry, I added, "And clearly he's still in excellent health."

Bella twisted around and I could see the full shock in her face. It was filled with confusion, worry, and frustration? I couldn't determine what her last emotion was.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded her voice cracking. "What do you mean this is something you had to think about once?"

I drew in an intake of breath though I didn't need it. "Last spring….when you were nearly….killed…" I had to remind myself to keep my teasing tone, but it was hard and I struggled to maintain it. Bella almost dying was something that I didn't go about in a teasing manner. "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

Last spring was almost too hard to think of. I didn't want to. Everything that happened was too hard to face. But, the flashbacks came, unwelcome as they were. I could see everything so vividly- James torturing Bella…. Bella writhing in pain on the ground…. The blood she shed growing fainter by the minute…. The anger I felt towards Alice and Jasper when how easily they let her out of their sight- all of it was so painful to even now remember.

I watched as Bella traced her fingers along the crescent scar on her hand. The memory, of not wanting to stop when I tasted her blood…..

"Contingency plans?" She repeated lowly and shook her head.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you," I rolled my eyes. Wasn't that fact obvious? "But I wasn't sure how to _do_ it- I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…. So I was think maybe I would go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."

Provoking the Volturi was easier said than done. I would have had to do something so disgraceful…. I would've had to pose as a risk towards their land in order for them to do anything towards me…. Killing a human in broad daylight would do the trick- I'd killed people before anyways- drinking all of the human's blood piteously in front of many people. I would have to show that _I _was unlike everyone else. Surely they wouldn't know a vampire of my sort if they saw one. Movies portrayed us too dissimilar than what we essentially are. The only thing they got right was our need for blood to live. Capes, fangs, and coffins…. Whoever thought of something as ridiculous as that was seriously deranged.

"What is a _Volturi?"_ She demanded furious. Bella's words brought me back to the present.

"The Volturi are a family," I explained remotely. "They are the closet thing our world had to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America- do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember."

"Anyways, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die- or whatever it is we do," It was boring to think of the idea of dying. I had thought of it so many times before…

I felt Bella's hands on my face, the horror very self evident in her eyes. Her grip was tight for her strength and I could tell I said something to upset her. I probably shouldn't have mentioned this subject at all.

"You must never, never, never, think of anything like that again!" She said, worrying. "No matter what happens to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself!"

"I'll never put you in danger again, so its moot point," I said, not really taking in Bella's words. If _anything _happened to Bella, my fault or not, I wouldn't be able to live without her. More or less, I'd be dead but still living- if my kind is living.

"_Put _me in danger?! I thought we've established that all the bad luck is my fault?" She said, outraged. "How dare you even think like that?"

I tried to think of a way for Bella to see it in my way. I would live _forever. _ A forever without Bella didn't seem to exist for me. When I met her, I knew already of the choices I would have to make. Bella would _die. _I couldn't avoid it if I wanted her to stay human.

"What would you do, if the situation were reversed?"

"That's not the same thing."

Of course it was. There was hardly any difference…. I laughed.

"What if something did happen to you?" She blanched. "Would you want me to go off myself?"

The thought of something like that pained me.

"I guess I see you point… a little…" I admitted. "But what would I do without you?"

What would I do without Bella? Nothing.

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

Bella hardly complicated my life. It was already complicated before. It wouldn't be easy to live without her.

"You make that sound so easy."

"It should be, I'm not that interesting," It was amusing to me how Bella didn't see her appeal to me in any way. Everything Bella did was interesting to me. I loved every second of it.

I was going to argue about it, to prove my point, but I could hear Charlie's police car up the road.

"Moot point," I said, letting her comment go with a sigh.

I pulled myself into a formal posture and moved Bella so that we were no longer touching.

"Charlie?" She guesses.

I smiled, listening in on Charlie's thoughts.

_Of course. Why would I expect Bella without Edward on her birthday? Its like she always around him._

He had a pizza box in his hands. The smell of it was simply revolting.

"You hungry, Bella?"

**Like I said, its still going to be word for word for awhile…. Just to get the story going. But then it will get better! I promise! **

**Xoxo,**

**Kylz **


End file.
